Waiting For You
by SooHyun137
Summary: Cinta adalah satu kata semu yang mengandung seribu makna, satu kata yang dapat membuat duniamu seakan berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Satu kata yang dapat membuat dirimu senang maupun sedih di saat bersamaan, bagaimana jika cinta yang kau harapkan tidak
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting For You**

**Genre : Hurt , Romance , Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin , KyuHyuk , Minho , and etc.**

**Part : ****1/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch , Miss Typo**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya menyalurkan inspirasi melalui cerita, ff ini hanya pelampiasan khayalan saya yang terlalu tinggi. Jadi apabila anda semua tidak menyukai ff ini saya harap anda tidak usah membacanya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary : Cinta adalah satu kata semu yang mengandung seribu makna, satu kata yang dapat membuat duniamu seakan berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Satu kata yang dapat membuat dirimu senang maupun sedih di saat bersamaan, bagaimana jika cinta yang kau harapkan tidak seperti itu?**

**Music : Like The First Time Feeling by Cho Kyuhyun ft. Ryeowook**

"_Kyunnie, mau kemana?" perempuan berwajah imut itu terlihat tengah memperhatikan sesosok lelaki di depannya, matanya foxynya mengerjab imut, sungguh ekspresi yang lucu bagi anak berusia 17 tahun seperti Lee Sungmin._

"_Aku mau pergi Min" lelaki berkulit pucat itu menatap dalam manik foxy itu, tangannya bergerak menyentuh jari-jemari Sungmin. senyuman lembut terpatri di bibir tebal lelaki itu. di kecupnya kening Sungmin, mencoba menyalurkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Sungguh, lelaki ini tidak ingin meninggalkan Sungmin__—__kekasihnya__—__meninggalkan Sungmin sama saja dengan meninggalkan separuh hatinya. Mungkin kata 'seandainya' terus bermunculan di otak jenius lelaki itu. Seandainya dia menuruti appanya, seandainya dia tidak pergi malam itu, seandainya appanya tidak meninggal malam itu, seandainya__-_

"_Kyunnie, mau meninggalkan Minnie?" seperti di hantam gondam, hati lelaki itu sungguh perih sekarang. Melihat manik foxy yang biasanya berbinar-binar itu sekarang seolah meredup, seolah dapat mewakilkan seberapa tidak inginnya Sungmin kehilangan dirinya. Tapi itu hanya sebuah harapan semu, karena lelaki itu akan tetap pergi meninggalkannya._

"_Aku tidak meninggalkanmu Min, Aku akan segera kembali. Saranghae" kalimat itu meluncur seiring dengan didaratkannya bibir tebalnya di kening Sungmin __–__lagi__- __ setitik cairan bening berbentuk kristal jatuh dari kelopak mata lelaki itu, mewakilkan perasaan sesak yang menjalar di relung hatinya. Sebuah kecupan singkat yang mewakilakan rasa cintanya pada perempuan itu._

"_Saranghae, na galkhe" seiring dengan kalimat itu, sosok itu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin menangis sendiri di bandara, perempuan itu sungguh terlihat rapuh sekarang. Tangisan pilu terus meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, membuat sesosok lelaki yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu merasakan sesak di dadanya. perlahan sosok itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang terus terisak pilu._

"_Minnie-ah, uljima. Dia pasti akan kembali" Sungmin membalikan badannya menghadap sosok lelaki yang berbicara padanya. Matanya bulatnya menatap sayu lelaki di depannya. Membuat lelaki itu tersenyum miris melihatnya._

"_Minho-ah!" wanita itu segera memeluk sosok lelaki bernama Minho itu, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan sesak yang di tahannya sedari tadi. Lelaki itu menghela nafas gusar sekarang, sungguh! Dia juga sedih karena sahabat kecilnya harus meninggalkannya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Tidak ada! dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu segala menjadi membaik._

"_Kyuhyun hanya pergi sebentar Min, mengertilah dia. Bocah itu cukup terpuruk sekarang" telapak tangan besar Minho bergerak mengusap surai rambut Sungmin, menyalurkan kedamaian lewat elusan itu. _

"_Hajiman__—__"_

"_Mengertilah Min, perusahaan Kyuhyun sedang terancam sekarang. Dia harus mengurus itu" suara halus itu seolah berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang sedang bersedih sekarang. Minho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mengusap lembut bahu Sungmin. menyalurkan kehangatannya._

"_Jangan menangis lagi Min. percayalah padanya" di usapnya lelehan air mata di pipi chubby Sungmin, senyuman manis merekah di bibir lelaki itu saat melihat Sungmin juga tersenyum manis padanya. "Ne, aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku akan menunggu Kyunnie" tangan wanita itu terkepal ke udara, senyum ceria terpatri di wajah imut itu. membuat lelaki di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum._

"_Ne, tunggulah dia. Bocah pabbo itu pasti akan kembali, jika tidak! Aku akan pergi menyusulnya ke Macau dan menyeretnya ke hadapanmu" sontak Sungmin tertawa mendengar candaan yang di lontarkan Minho padanya. Wanita itu sungguh berharap Kyuhyun akan segera kembali padanya._

_Aku menunggumu Kyunnie_

0o0o0

"_Eomma_!" sesosok wanita cantik terlihat tengah berlari menuju mobil dengan tergesa, di tangan kanannya terlihat sedikit kesusahan menyeret koper berwarna _pink _miliknya, di tangannya kanannya terlihat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi atau yang biasa kita sebut sebagai _password_. Oh! Wanita itu ternyata ingin menuju bandara, senyum manis berkali-kali terpatri di wajah imutnya. Lee Sungmin, perempuan yang dulu sangat manja sekarang telah menjadi wanita berusia 22 tahun yang anggun _–_meskipun tetap manja_-_dan cantik. Yah! Perempuan berusia 17 tahun itu sekarang telah menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik dan manis di usianya yang ke 22 tahun, siapa yang tahu waktu 5 tahun dapat membuatnya menjadi wanita periang dan anggun. Sulit di percaya bukan? Tapi itulah diri seorang Sungmin.

"_Eomma, appa! Palli_. Aku tidak mau terlambat ke bandara dan ketinggalan pesawat" Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pipi _chubby_ itu terlihat semakin _chubby _karena di kembungkan, jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya yang di _pout_kan; Kesal. Sungguh ekspresi kesal yang lucu dari seorang Lee Sungmin, membuat kedua orang tuanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi itu. oh! Lihatlah wanita itu, bibir mungilnya semakin di _pout_kan melihat orang tuanya menertawakan.

"_Aisshh_..! _Eomma_!" sontak sepasang suami-istri itu terdiam mendengar bentakan Sungmin, wanita paruh baya itu hanya mampu tersenyum lembut melihat anaknya yang masih saja memasang ekspresi kesal. Perlahan telapak tangan wanita itu bergerak mengelus rambut hitam anaknya.

"_Mianhae jagi_~" ujarnya lembut, perlahan senyum manis terpatri di wajah Sungmin. Tangan mungil bergerak mengenggam tangan _eomma_nya yang masih mengelus rambutnya, meletakan tangan _eomma_nya di pipinya chubbynya. Mengerti akan sikap manja anaknya. Mrs. Lee mengelus lembut pipi chubby Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"_Saranghae Eomma_" di kecupnya pipi eommanya, membuat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut _–_lagi_—_mendapati sikap anak manisnya itu. "_Nado saranghae jagiya, nae aegya_" tanpa sadar, setitik cairan bening mengalir dari kelopak mata Mrs. Lee. Membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya sedikit kaget, buru-buru jemari mungilnya menghapus air mata di pipi putih eommanya.

"_Waeyo eomma_?" wanita paruh baya itu hanya menggeleng perlahan, senyum manis di ulasknanya di wajah cantiknya. Sungguh wanita itu tidak ingin membuat anaknya cemas. "_Gwaenchana jagiya_" wanita paruh baya itu langsung saja memeluk Sungmin. Menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya pada sosok anaknya.

"_Eomma_ akan merindukanmu _jagi_" kembali suasana haru itu tercipta di mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Sungmin kini tengah menangis memeluk eommanya, wanita itu sungguh sedih karena harus meninggalkan_ eomma_ dan _appa_nya di Seoul demi menemui 'seseorang' yang sangat di cintainya.

"Aku juga akan merindukan _eomma_, _saranghae eomma_" mereka berdua terus berpelukan tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan tingkah mereka dengan perasaan haru. "Ehm! Minnie tidak akan merindukan _appa_? Minnie tidak sayang _appa ne_?" Mr. Lee terlihat memasang tampang pura-pura sedih, hal itu sontak membuat Mrs. Lee dan Sungmin terkikik geli. Sungmin langsung bergerak memeluk leher appanya, mengecup pipi appanya dengan lembut.

"Minnie juga akan merindukan _appa_, Minnie juga sayang _appa_. _Saranghae appa_" Mr. Lee tersenyum mendengar penuturan anaknya, di elusnya tangan mungil anaknya yang masih melingkar di lehernya. Sementara pandangannya masih mengarah memperhatikan jalan.

"Tapi _appa_ tidak sayang Minnie,_ appa_ lebih sayang _eomma_"

"_Appa_!" sepasang suami-istri itu sontak tertawa mendengar pekikan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin perlahan tersenyum merasakan kebahagiaan di antara keluarganya. Sungguh wanita imut itu sungguh senang merasakannya, setidaknya dia tidak harus bersedih meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya demi menemui seseorang yang di cintainya. Mengingat hal itu sontak membuat kedua pipi Sungmin bersemu merah, senyum manis itu terukir jelas di kedua belah bibir mungilnya.

"Minnie-ah, kita sudah sampai" tuubuh mungilnya sedikit tersentak merasakan tepukan di bahunya, di arahkannya kepalanya mengahadap eommanya yang menepuk bahunya tadi. Mrs. Lee tersenyum lembut melihat raut kebingungan anaknya, di kecupnya kening anaknya membuat Sungmin sedikit merasa nyaman.

"Kita sudah sampai _jagi_, cepatlah turun. Pesawatmu akan segera berangkat, kau tidak mau ketinggalan pesawatkan?" sontak Sungmin membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan eommanya. Kepala mungilnya menggeleng cepat membayangkan dia tidak akan menemui orang yang di cintainya.

"_Ani_, aku tidak mau! _Andwaeyo_!" secepat mungkin Sungmin turun dari mobil dan melangkah tergesa ke dalam bandara, melupakan kopernya yang masih setia di dalam mobilnya. "Sungmin-ah!" wanita imut itu sontak menghentikan langkahnya mendengar panggilan appanya, di balikannya badannya melihat pada sosok kedua orang tuanya yang masih setia berdiri di depan mobil mereka. Di lihatnya _appa_nya mengangkat benda persegi yang cukup besar berwarna pink: koper.

"Ah! Pabbo Sungminnie!" wanita itu menepuk keningnya sendiri saat mengetahui kopernya tertinggal. Sedikit merutuki kebodohannya, Sungmin segera berlari ke arah _appa_ dan _eomma_nya. Dipeluknya kedua orang tuanya, menumpahkan segala perasaanya lewat pelukan itu.

"Berhati-hatilah di sana Minnie-ah, segeralah pulang jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya" kepala wanita itu mengangguk dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Perlahan di lepaskannya pelukannya pada kedua orang tuanya, seulas senyum di ulaskannya di wajah imutnya. Mencoba membuat kedua orang tuanya tidak menghawatirkannya.

"_Geogjeongma, _aku akan baik-baik saja di sana_ eomma_. Selain itu_—_" Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak, manik foxynya bergerak menatap benda yang melingkar indah di jari manisnya. Senyuman manis terpatri di wajah itu saat tahu bahwa dirinya semakin dekat dengan orang yang di cintainya, perlahan kepala itu mendongkak menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"—Minnie juga ingin segera bertemu dengan 'dia' _eomma_" kedua orang tua Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum menatap raut kebahagiaan di wajah anak mereka. "_Ne_, jaga dirimu baik-baik Min" _appa_ Sungmin mengelus lembut surai hitam Sungmin, di kecupnya kening putrinya lembut membuat Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"_Ne, galkhe_" wanita itu perlahan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya, senyum manis terus terpatri di wajahnya. Sedikit merasa sedih karena meninggalkan orang tuanya di Seoul demi seseorang yang sangat ingin di temuinya di Macau. Sungmin sekali lagi melirik ke arah jari manisnya, di usapnya benda yang melingkari jari putihnya. Tersenyum lembut menatap benda itu.

_Aku datang Kyunnie, tunggu aku ne_

TBC/END?

**Annyeong readerdeul, saya datang membawakan ff baru di sini. Sebenarnya ff ini untuk menebus hutang ff saya terhadap readerdeul semua. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa saya tidak melanjutkan ff When I Know Love Is Really Hurt. Itu di karenakan laptop saya lagi rusak, dan file yang berisikan ff itu ada di laptop saya. **

**Jadi saya belum bisa melanjutkan ff itu di karenakan hal ini. mungkin ff itu akan saya update minggu depan, karena laptop saya akan di kembalikan minggu depan(paling cepat begitu) jadi untuk sementara saya akan menggantikan ff itu dengan ff ini, adakah yang mau membaca ff ini? kalau tidaka ada saya tidak akan melanjutkannya. Semuanya terserah readerdeul, jika readerdeul tidak mau. Saya tidak akan melanjutkan ff ini. tapi jika readerdeul mau saya akan melanjutkannya^^ ok hanya itu yang bisa saya ucapkan, semua terserah readerdeul.**

**Follow twiterku ne~**

**Shinta_soohyun*promosi (aku lagi butuh teman)**

**Saranghaeyo readerdeul**

**REVIEW NE~^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting For You**

**Genre : Hurt , Romance , Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin , KyuHyuk , Minho, and etc.**

**Part : ****1/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch , Miss Typo**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya menyalurkan inspirasi melalui cerita, ff ini hanya pelampiasan khayalan saya yang terlalu tinggi. Jadi apabila anda semua tidak menyukai ff ini saya harap anda tidak usah membacanya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary : Cinta adalah satu kata semu yang mengandung seribu makna, satu kata yang dapat membuat duniamu seakan berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Satu kata yang dapat membuat dirimu senang maupun sedih di saat bersamaan, bagaimana jika cinta yang kau harapkan tidak seperti itu?**

**Music : Bittersweet By Super Junior**

"_Ne, galkhe_" wanita itu perlahan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya, senyum manis terus terpatri di wajahnya. Sedikit merasa sedih karena meninggalkan orang tuanya di Seoul demi seseorang yang sangat ingin di temuinya di Macau. Sungmin sekali lagi melirik ke arah jari manisnya, di usapnya benda yang melingkari jari putihnya. Tersenyum lembut menatap benda itu.

_Aku datang Kyunnie, tunggu aku ne_

0o0o0

Sungmin kini tengah duduk di kursi nyaman di kursi penumpang di pesawat yang akan _take off_ sebentar lagi, wanita itu memejamkan kelopak matanya perlahan. Membuat manik_ foxy_ yang selalu berbinar itu tak terlihat, wanita itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Membuat tiga pasang mata yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum, ketiga sosok itu terus memperhatkan sosok mungil Sungmin yang tertidur dengan nyaman sedari tadi.

"Kau yakin kita harus mengikutinya _hyung_?" seorang lelaki tampan bertanya pada sosok lelaki yang dipanggil '_hyung_' di sebelahnya, jari telunjuk lelaki tampan itu menunjuk ke arah sosok Sungmin yang tertidur dengan pulas di kursinya. Lelaki tampan itu sedikit melirik lelaki yang di panggil '_hyung_' olehnya

"Ne, dia adalah tanggung jawab kita. Selain itu_—_" Lelaki yang di panggil 'hyung' itu tersenyum tipis menatap sosok Sungmin yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Tatapan mata lelaki itu beralih menatap lelaki tampan di sebelahnya, senyum manis terulas dibibir tipisnya membuat matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit.

"_-_Kita juga harus bertemu sahabat lama kita, bukan begitu Minho?" diliriknya sosok lelaki yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, senyum lelaki itu semakin lebar saat lelaki bernama Minho itu mengangguk yakin.

"Ne, Yesung _hyung_" Minho tersenyum tipis menatap Yesung_-_Lelaki bermata sipit_-_ yang juga tengah menatapnya. Membuat lelaki tampan yang berada di antara mereka sedikit kesal karena di acuhkan oleh kedua orang itu.

"_Ya_! Yesung _hyung_, Minho-_ah_! Kalian mengacuhkanku _eoh_?" sontak Minho dan Yesung tertawa menatap lelaki tampan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, menciptakan kesan imut di wajah _childish_nya itu. Jemari mungil Yesung bergerak menepuk bahu lelaki tampan itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah jelek seperti itu, _fishy_" lelaki tampan itu semakin menekuk wajahnya mendengar nama kecilnya di sebut, membuat Yesung dan Minho semakin tertawa keras.

"Diamlah kau kepala besar jelek"

"_Ya_! Kau mau mati _eoh_?" Yesung menepuk keras kepala lelaki berwajah imut itu, membuat empunya meringis kecil. Lelaki tampan itu menatap tajam sosok Yesung yang terlihat santai memasang wajah datarnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lelaki tampan itu balik memukul kepala besar Yesung, membuat empunya menatap tajam padanya. Kedua lelaki itu saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, membuat Minho yang melihat kejadian itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Oh! Ayolah, hal ini sudah sering terjadi dan lelaki itu sudah bosan melihatnya. Perlahan tangan kanannya menarik pergelangan tangan lelaki tampan yang masih menatap tajam sosok Yesung.

"Sudahlah Hae _hyung_, kau tidak akan menang melawan Yesung hyung"

"_Ya_! Kau membela Yesung hyung _eoh_? Dasar _dongsaeng pabbo_" Minho terkikik geli menatap wajah cemberut lelaki tampan itu. di tepuknya pelan bahu lelaki tampan itu membuat empunya menatap tajam padanya. Senyum Minho kian lebar menatap wajah _childish hyung_nya yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya itu.

"Apalagi _eoh_?" nada suara lelaki tampan itu terdengar dingin di telinga Minho, membuat lelaki itu memeluk erat lengan _hyung_nya. Menggesek-gesekan kepalanya di bahu lelaki tampan itu. "Aku menyayangimu Donghae _hyung_, kau _hyung_ku yang terbaik" lelaki tampan bernama Donghae itu tersenyum, Yesung yang melihat hal itu juga ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. di tepukya puncak kepala Donghae tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sekarang kita harus menemui sahabat lama kita" kepala Minho mendongkak menatap Yesung, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya mengingat 'seseorang' yang merupakan sahabat mereka. Sahabat yang akan segera mereka temui sebentar lagi. "_Ne_, aku penasaran dengan bocah itu. Apakah dia masih se-_evil_ dulu atau tidak" kedua lelaki itu tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

Pikirin mereka kembali tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang sangat evil, dan manja. Seorang lelaki yang tidak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali terhadap _Hyung-hyung_nya. Seorang lelaki yang merupakan sahabat masa kecil mereka yang harus pergi meninggalkan mereka karena harus menugurus bisnis di usia muda. Meninggalkan mereka juga _yeojachingu_nya, sontak ketiga lelaki itu memandang sosok Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya; Tidur.

Ketiga lelaki itu menghela nafas gusar memikirkan hal ini, mereka masih mengingat jelas seberapa menderitanya Sungmin tanpa Kyuhyun di sisinya. Wanita itu terus menangis setiap malam, entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang keluar dari manik _foxy_ itu. Wanita itu tidak bisa tanpa Kyuhyun, tanpa Kyuhyun di sisi Sungmin sama saja dengan tubuh tanpa raga. Untunglah masih ada ketiga sahabat Kyuhyun yang masih setia menemaninya. Ketiga lelaki itu terus berada di sisi Sungmin selama 5 tahun belakangan ini, terus menemani Sungmin selama 5 tahun di tinggal Kyuhyun. menemani Sungmin saat keluarganya mengalami masalah.

Masih teringat jelas di ingatan ketiga lelaki itu saat toko kecil keluarga Sungmin harus di gusur oleh _eomma_ Kyuhyun sendiri. Yah! Eomma Kyuhyun tidak menyukai hubungan putranya dengan Sungmin, hal itu sungguh membuat Sungmin dan keluarganya harus bekerja keras demi membuka usaha baru. Sungguh sangat miris bukan?

"Aku tidak menyangka eomma Kyuhyun sekejam itu, bahkan dia sampai mengirim Kyuhyun ke Macau dengan alasan demi _appa_nya Kyuhyun" kedua lelaki itu segera memandang Donghae mendengar perkataan _namja_ itu. Yesung menghela nafas gusar mendengar ucapan Donghae, di liriknya Sungmin yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Wanita itu terlihat menggeliat dalam tidurnya, bibir _plump_ itu sesekali mengerucut. Membuat ketiga lelaki itu tidak bisa menahan senyuman mereka.

"Sudahlah, kita harus bersiap-siap, pesawat ini akan segera_ landing_" kedua lelaki tampan itu sontak mengangguk mendengar penuturan Minho, ketiga lelaki itu kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

…

'Pluk'

Kelopak mata wanita itu mengerjab-erjab imut merasakan tepukan di bahunya, Sungmin menguap kecil saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Di usapnya kelopak matanya sebentar, ciri khas wanita itu saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Manik foxy itu menatap bingung sosok wanita cantik di depannya, wanita itu tersenyum menatap raut kebingungan Sungmin.

"_Agasshi_, sebentar lagi pesawat akan _landing_. Bersiaplah _ne_"

"_Ah! Ye, gamshamidda_" Pramugari itu segera melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah merona merah sekarang, wanita itu sungguh merutuki kebodahannya tadi, tangan mungilnya bergerak memukul kepalanya pelan. "_Aishh! Jeongmall pabboya!_" _see_? Bahkan wanita itu berteriak sekarang, membuat seluruh penumpang menatap horror kepadanya. Sungmin sedikit menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf, wajah wanita itu sedikit merengut sekarang.

0o0o0

Kaki wanita itu melangkah meninggalkan bandara Macau International Airport, Sungmin melangkah menuju sebuah Bus atau yang biasa di sebut dengan _suttle_ bus Venetian. Bus yang akan membawanya ke The Venetian Hotel Macau, senyum wanita itu semakin lebar saat mengetahui tak dia akan segera menemui kekasihnya. Seorang lelaki yang sangat sukses hingga bisa mengelola sebagian besar saham hotel mewah itu. Yah! Sungmin memang mengetahui kekasihnya berada di hotel itu, dari mana wanita itu mengetahuinya? Siapa yang tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun? Seorang CEO di The Venetian hotel, hotel yang tegolong mewah di Macau dan sering di liput di berbagai _chanel_ Televisi. Seorang lelaki yang sukses dan juga tampan.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mengetahui kekasihnya merupakan orang yang cukup terpandang di Korea maupun Macau, sungguh wanita itu tidak pernah berpikir bisa memiliki kekasih yang termasuk dalam 5 golongan orang terpandang dan terkaya di Korea. Membayangkan hal itu sungguh membuatnya sedikit terkejut mengetahui jarak di antara mereka berdua sangat jauh. Sungmin merupakan seorang yang tergolong 'kalangan menengah kebawah' wanita itu sungguh berada jauh di bawah Cho Kyuhyun. sedikit membuatnya merasa tidak percaya diri jika mengetahui hal itu, selain itu _eomma_ Kyuhyun juga menentang hubungan mereka berdua. _Eomma _Kyuhyun membawa anaknya ke Macau untuk menjauh dari Sungmin, selain karena meninggalnya _appa_ Kyuhyun. Wanita itu juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun berada di dekat Sungmin, dan hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin sedih selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. hubungan yang miris bukan? Tapi itulah cinta, mempertaruhkan segalanya demi cinta. Itulah yang di lakukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka rela menentang Eomma Kyuhyun dan tidak mempermasalahkan kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga masing-masing.

Sungmin kini telah duduk di kursi penumpang _suttle_ Bus, wanita itu memilih duduk di kursi belakang yang terletak di dekat jendela. Manik _foxy_ itu memandang lurus pemandangan yang ada di kawasan Venetian, bibir mungil itu mengulas senyum manis sekali lagi. Wajah cantik wanita itu sungguh terlihat ceria sekarang, manik _foxy_ itu berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan di kota Macau; Indah. Mungkin hanya kata itu yang terlitas di benak Sungmin saat melihat pemandang di kota itu.

"_Excuse me__, __may I__sit__here?_" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap seorang wanita cantik yang tengah bertanya padanya, jemari telunjuk wanita itu menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah kursi Sungmin.

"_Ah_! _Of course_" Sungmin tersenyum tipis pada wanita cantik itu, membuat wanita itu tersenyum lebar. Segera wanita itu mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sungmin. "_Gamshamidda_" ucap wanita cantik itu tanpa sadar, Sungmin sontak memalingkan kepalanya dari jendela menatap wanita cantik itu. Di tatapnya sosok wanita cantik itu. Kulit putih mulus, _orbs_ bening dengan wajah mungil serta bibir mungil dengan _gummy smile_ yang sangat manis. Sungguh wanita yang sangat cantik.

"Kau orang Korea?" wanita cantik itu menoleh menatap Sungmin, tersenyum memamerkan _gummy smile_nya. Kepala wanita itu menganguk membuat rambut _blonde_nya sedikit menutupi wajahnya, Sungmin tersenyum lebar mengetahui hal itu. Di angkatnya tangan kanannya ingin menjabat tangan wanita cantik di sebelahnya.

"_Annyeonghasaeyo_, Lee Sungmin _imnidda_" wanita cantik itu perlahan menjabat tangan mungil Sungmin, senyum manis terpatri di bibir wanita itu. "_Ne, annyeonghasaeyo. Joneun _Lee Hyukjae_ imnidda, mannaseo_ _bangabseubnidda_Sungmin-_ssi_"

"_Ne, bangabseubnidda_"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"_Ye_? _Ah_! Aku ingin menemui seseorang"

"_Nuguya_? Kekasihmu _Ne_?" wajah Sungmin sontak memerah mendengar candaan yang di lontarkan Hyukjae padanya, di tundukannya kepalanya guna menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tercetak di pipi _chubby_nya. "_Ne_, sepertinya begitu" ucap Sungmin malu-malu membuat Hyukjae terkekeh geli.

"Ya!, kenapa kau menertawakanku _eoh_?" wanita itu merenggut mendengar kekehan Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae semakin tertawa, kedua orang itu tanpa sadar menjadi sangat dekat sekarang. Tidak ada lagi suasana canggung di antara keduanya, mereka terus berbincang di dalam bus itu tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tengah menatap mereka berdua. Sosok itu menyeringai melihat wanita cantik yang tengah berbicara dengan Sungmin.

"Di sini ternyata" gumam sosok itu, perlahan sosok itu membalikan badannya memunggungi kedua wanita cantik yang masih asik dengan dunia mereka. "Dia ada di sini _sajangnim_" sosok itu berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana dengan ponselnya, mata tajamnya masih setia menatap pada sosok Hyukjae.

"…"

"_Ne, Arraseo sajangnim_" sosok itu makin tersenyum setelah menelpon tadi, di tatapnya sosok Hyukjae yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, _Agasshi_" gumam sosok itu.

0o0o0

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sungmin-_ssi_" kedua wanita itu kini telah berada di The Venetian Hotel Macau, Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan sosok Sungmin yang juga tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

"_Hufftt…_ sekarang aku harus menemui Kyunnie" senyum cerah terpatri di wajah manis wanita itu, di langkahkan kakinya menuju Venetian Hotel. Sungmin berdecak kagum menatap lobby hotel yang sungguh mewah, perlahan kaki mungil itu melangkah menuju Kasino The Venetian dimana tempat kalangan-kalangan kaya bermain judi. Senyum manis terus menghiasi wajah itu matanya mengedar menatap sekeliling gedung, sampai mata itu terpaku menatap satu titik. Senyum itu luntur seiring dengan menegangnya tubuh itu, manik _foxy_ itu terus menatap sesosok lelaki berkulit pucat dan berambut sedikit ikal yang tengah merangkul seorang wanita di sampingnya. Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, manik _foxy_ itu terus menatap sosok lelaki yang kini tengah tertawa dengan seorang wanita di sebelahnya. Mata Sungmin terbelalak saat pandangannya bertemu dengan manik _onxy_ lelaki itu, seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Sungmin menatap lelaki yang juga tengah menatap matanya.

_Kyunnie…_

TBC/END?

**Annyeong, saya kembali lagi membawa chapter 2 ff ini*tebar bunga.**

**Sebenarnya ff ini mau saya update kemarin, tapi di karenakan suatu hal. Maka saya mengupdate ff ini hari ini, jeongmall mianhae readerdeul. Apakah masih ada yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan ff ini? jika ada saya mohon reviewnya ne~ karena review kalian sangat berharga buat saya dan juga author lain. Ok! Sekarang saya mau balas review dulu ne~**

**Special Thank's to:**

**Sunghyunnie, ANAKNYADONGHAE, sparkyu, choi hyekyung, noviiraaa, KimShippo,**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, kyurin minnie, BbuingBbuing137, KMS Kyuminshiper.**

**Sunghyunnie : ini udah di lanjut^^ **_**mianhae**_** nggak bisa **_**update**_** kilat ne~ padahal ff ini mau di **_**update**_** kemarin tapi nggak jadi, **_**mianhae ne**_**~ dan **_**gomawo**_** untuk **_**review**_**nya*cipok**

**ANAKNYADONGHAE : nyehehehe, **_**chingu**_** tahu aja kalau si Umin mau nyusul **_**nae nampyeong**_***plakk. Ini udah lanjut, **_**gomawo**_** udah **_**review**_** ne~^^**

**sparkyu : gomawo udah di **_**follow**_** dan di **_**favorite**_**'kan ne~^^ jeongmall **_**gomawoyo**_***bungukin badan 90 derajat. Ntar di **_**review**_** ne~ aku butuh kesan dan saran **_**chingu**_

**choi hyekyung : ini udah lanjut **_**eon**_**, **_**mianhae**_** lama **_**update**__**ne**_

**noviraaa : **_**gomawo**_** udah mem**_**follow**_** dan mem**_**favorite**_**kan ff ini ne~^^*cipok ntar review ffnya ne~ aku butuh kesan dan saran **_**chingu**_

**KimShippo : iya, Kyu ninggalin Min pergi. Ini udah terjawabkan Kyu mau kemana dan berapa lama^^ di chapter satu juga udah ada penjelasaannya^^ **_**gomawo**_** udah review ne~ ini udah lanjut, **_**mianhae**_** masih pendek **

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : **_**gomawo **_**udah mem**_**favorite**_**kan ff ini ne~*cipok. Nanti di review **_**ne eon**_**, aku butuh saran dan juga kesan **_**eonie**_

**Kyurin minnie : **_**chingu**_** terharu? **_**Aigooo**_**..! aku seneng banget ada yang sampai terharu baca ff ini*senyum-senyum sendiri, ini udah lanjut^^ **_**gomawo**_** udah review **_**ne**_

**BbuingBbuing137 : ini udah lanjut, **_**mianhae**_** lama **_**update**__**ne**_**. **_**gomawo**_** udah review^^**

**KMS kyuminshipper : ini udah lanjut **_**chingu**_**, **_**gomawo**_** udah review **_**ne**_

_**Aigooo**_**..! aku seneng banget ada yang mau review ff ini walaupun ceritanya jelek*pundung di pojokan.**

**Tapi aku sungguh berharap kalian para sider juga mau mereview ff ini walaupun ceritanya jelek, tapi ini adalah hasil pemikiranku. Sungguh membuat ff itu tidak gampang, dan aku sangat berharap kalian mau menghargai karyaku maupun karya author lain. Berhentilah menjadi sider, karena hal itu akan membuat kalian kesusahan mendapat teman. Jadi aku sangat bkalian mau mereview ff ini, karena hal itu merupakan penyemangatku dan juga author lain^^ saranghae readerdeul^^**

**Ah! Aku hampir lupa, adakah yang merasa cerita ini sedikit **_**familiar**_**? Jika ada maka kalian memang benar^^ cerita ini aku buat karena aku ****sedikit terinspirasi**** dari korean drama Boys Before Flower. Tapi aku ****hanya terinspirasi****, dan ****bukan mengcopas**** dari drama itu. Jadi masih adakah yang penasaran dengan ff ini jika sudah mengetahui ff ini terinspirasi dari drama korea itu? jika ada tolong di review **_**ne**__**jeongmall gamshamidda readerdeul, saranghae**_

**Ah! Satu lagi. Aku ingin bisa lebih dekat dengan kalian semua, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana bisa berkomunikasi dengan kalian semua. Jadi bisakah kalian mem**_**follow**_** twitterku^^ aku ingin berteman dengan kalian. **_**Follow**_** aku ne~**

** shinta_soohyun**

**Aku akan mem**_**follback**_** kalian walaupun tanpa **_**mentions**__**pay pay chingudeul**_**, **_**sarangahae**_***cipok satu-satu**

**REVIEW PLEASE…^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waiting For You**

**Genre : Hurt , Romance , Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin , KyuHyuk , Minho, and etc.**

**Part : ****3/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch , Miss Typo**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya menyalurkan inspirasi melalui cerita, ff ini hanya pelampiasan khayalan saya yang terlalu tinggi. Jadi apabila anda semua tidak menyukai ff ini saya harap anda tidak usah membacanya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary : Cinta adalah satu kata semu yang mengandung seribu makna, satu kata yang dapat membuat duniamu seakan berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Satu kata yang dapat membuat dirimu senang maupun sedih di saat bersamaan, bagaimana jika cinta yang kau harapkan tidak seperti itu?**

**Music : Daydream By Super Junior**

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sungmin-_ssi_" kedua wanita itu kini telah berada di The Venetian Hotel Macau, Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan sosok Sungmin yang juga tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

"_Hufftt…_ sekarang aku harus menemui Kyunnie" senyum cerah terpatri di wajah manis wanita itu, di langkahkan kakinya menuju Venetian Hotel. Sungmin berdecak kagum menatap lobby hotel yang sungguh mewah, perlahan kaki mungil itu melangkah menuju Kasino The Venetian dimana tempat kalangan-kalangan kaya bermain judi. Senyum manis terus menghiasi wajah itu matanya mengedar menatap sekeliling gedung, sampai mata itu terpaku menatap satu titik. Senyum itu luntur seiring dengan menegangnya tubuh itu, manik _foxy_ itu terus menatap sesosok lelaki berkulit pucat dan berambut sedikit ikal yang tengah merangkul seorang wanita di sampingnya.

Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, manik _foxy_ itu terus menatap sosok lelaki yang kini tengah tertawa dengan seorang wanita di sebelahnya. Mata Sungmin terbelalak saat pandangannya bertemu dengan manik _onxy_ lelaki itu, seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Sungmin menatap lelaki yang juga tengah menatap matanya.

_Kyunnie…_

Senyum Sungmin perlahan menguap entah kemana, hatinya sesak melihat lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari dirinya. Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat melihat pemandangan di depannya, lelaki itu_-_Cho Kyuhyun_-_sedang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wanita di sampingnya. Tertawa bersama wanita cantik di sampingnya, tersenyum lembut menatap wanita cantik di depannya. Sungguh! Hati Sungmin seolah remuk tergantikan kekecewaan, senyuman itu. Senyum lembut yang sangat Sungmin rindukan, di berikannya pada wanita di sampingnya.

Manik _foxy_ itu terus menatap pada sosok Kyuhyun yang perlahan melangkah bersama wanita cantik itu, melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin dengan segela kekecewaan di hatinya. Bulir bening yang di tahan wanita itu perlahan jatuh, mengalir deras seolah mewakilkan perasaan sakit yang melesak ke hatinya. Senyum miris terpatri di wajah Sungmin, senyum yang seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu segara melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, kepala wanita itu terus menunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi putihnya.

_Harusnya aku tahu… Harusnya aku tahu kau tak mungkin masih mencintaiku, kau sungguh bodoh Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mencintaimu lagi._

"_Ah!_ _I'm really sorry_" ucap seorang wanita pada Sungmin, Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wanita yang tengah meminta maaf padanya, dahinya berkerut menatap wanita yang meminta maaf padanya. Diliriknya gelas yang di genggam wanita itu, di sadarinya bahwa baju yang di kenakannya basah terkena _wine_ yang di bawa oleh wanita tersebut.

"_No problem_" ucapnya, di ulaskannya senyum kecil di bibir mungilnya. Segera Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan wanita yang tengah menatap bingung padanya. "_Silly girl_" ucap wanita itu pada sosok Sungmin, segera wanita itu melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

0o0o0

Sungmin kini tengah duduk termenung di taman The Venetian Hotel, pandangan wanita itu memandang lurus pada gondola yang terletak tak jauh tempatnya duduk. Pandangan wanita itu begitu kosong seolah ada yang di pikirkannya, berkali-kali gumaman lirih keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Berulangkali kata 'bodoh' terus keluar dari bibir mungil wanita yang sekarang tengah menundukan kepalanya itu, Sungmin begitu terhanyut dengan pemikirannya tanpa menyadari seorang wanita sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahya, wanita itu berdiri tepat di belakang Sungmin. Tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sungmin.

'Pluk'

"Sungmin-ssi, _gwaenchanhayo_?" tubuh Sungmin sedikit tersentak merasakan tepukan di bahunya, segera wanita itu berbalik menatap seorang wanita yang sekarang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hyukjae-_ssi_, _yeogiseo mwohaneungeoya?_" sosok wanita bernama Hyukjae itu merengut mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, di poutkannya bibirnya bertanda kesal. Matanya menatap kesal pada sosok Sungmin.

"_Wae_? Aku tidak boleh berada disini? Ini tempat umum!" Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hyukjae, membuat wanita itu menggembungkan kedua pipi putihnya. "_Ne, arra_ Hyukjae-_ssi_. _Joesonghabnida_" Sungmin tersenyum lembut menatap Hyukjae yang perlahan ikut tersenyum.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, apa kau sedang sibuk?" alis Sungmin berkerut mendengar pertanyaan yang sedikit ambigu_—_menurutnya_—_yang di lontarkan oleh Hyukjae padanya.

"_Waeyo_?"

"_Ani, geunyang_ aku sedang bosan dan ingin jalan-jalan. Karena melihatmu sedang tidak sibuk, jadi kau harus menemaniku _ne!_" pekataan yang lebih tepatnya perintah itu sontak membuat Sungmin terkejut, di tatapnya sosok Hyukjae yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"_Hajiman__—_"

"_Aishhh..!_ Tidak ada penolakan _arra_!" Hyukjae segera menarik tangan Sungmin yang sedang membulatkan matanya mendengar perintah mutlak yang di lontarkan wanita itu, kedua wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan Vinetian Hotel.

"Hyukjae-_ssi_. Kita mau kemana?" senyum wanita itu semakin lebar saat tahu Sungmin tidak akan menolak lagi, di tatapnya wajah imut Sungmin yang sekarang tengah menatapnya juga. Wanita itu meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir; Pose berpikir. Sungmin menahan tawanya melihat pose berpikir yang cukup lucu dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melebarkan senyumnya memperlihatkan gummy smile yang sungguh manis, wanita itu seperti mendapat ide sekarang. Terlihat jelas saat dia menjentikan jarinya menimbulkan bunyi 'ctik' yang cukup nyaring, di tatapnya Sungmin yang sedikit kaget dengan perbuatannya. Kepala Hyukjae mangangguk yakin seolah menyetujui idenya sendiri.

"Senado _Square_" ucapnya mantap, kembali Hyukjae menyeret Sungmin menuju sebuah bus yang akan membawa mereka ke Senado Square. Seorang lelaki yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi perlahan tersenyum. "Senado _Squre_" ucapnya nyaris seperti bisikan, di raihnya ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar di saku mantelnya. Jari telunjuk bergerak menyentuh tombol berwarna hijau pada layar _touchscreen _ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

"…"

"_Ne_, dia ke Senado _Square_. _sajangnim_"

"…"

"_Ne, arraseyo sajangnim_" Lelaki itu, tersenyum setelah memutuskan panggilan itu, di langkahkan kakinya mengikuti kedua wanita yang telah berada di bus.

0o0o0

Senado _Square_, salah satu lokasi pasar di macau yang memiliki ciri khas dengan warna dan arsitektur bangunan bergaya Portugis yang kental. Jalan sempit dan bangunan berbatu dengan beberapa gereja yang tersebar, di tempat ini juga terdapat berbagai pusat perbelanjaan.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang jalan Senado _Square_, sesekali mereka berhenti di pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di sepanjang jalan Senado _Square_. kini Sungmin dan Hyukjae tengah berada di Avenida Almeida Ribeiro, Salah satu tempat yang menjual berbagai aneka _suvenir_.

Manik_ foxy_ Sungmin berbinar-binar menatap sebuah kalung dengan bandul permata berwarna_ shappire blue_,senyum manis terpatri di wajah manis Sungmin. Membayangkan Kyuhyun akan memberikan kalung itu padanya, tapi senyum manis itu perlahan tergantikan dengan senyum miris. Hati wanita itu sedikit mencelos mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang di saksikannya tadi.

Manik _foxy_ yang tedinya berbinar itu, perlahan beralih sendu seolah mengambarkan betapa besar rasa sakit yang terus menderai hatinya. "Sungmin-ssi, _gwaenchanhayo_?" tubuh Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara Hyukjae, di tatapnya wanita cantik yang tengah menatap cemas kearahnya. Di ulaskannya senyum kecil untuk wanita yang masih setia menatap lurus padanya. "_Gwaenchana_" ucapnya yakin, membuat Hyukjae hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Kembali kedua wanita itu berjalan menelusuri kawasan yang ada di Senado _Squar_e, Sungmin sedikit kaget saat Hyukjae menarik tangannya menuju Red Market yang berada di pojok jalan Avenida Almirante Lacerda dan Avenida Horta e Costa, salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang menjual berbagai macam kuliner. Kedua wanita terlihat begitu semangat mencipipi berbagai macam kuliner yang di jajakan di sepanjang jalanan Red Market.

"_Ahjussi_, 212.49 MOP saja _ne_" Sungmin hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah memelas Hyukjae, sekarang mereka tengah berada di salah satu toko penjual daging yang berada di sekitar jalan Rua da Felicidade. Hyukjae terlihat begitu hebat dalam membujuk sang penjual, terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu memelas membuat _ahjussi_ penjual itu sedikit merasa kasihan padanya. Akhirnya setelah berdebat 30 menit, _ahjussi _itu mengangguk_—_terpaksa_—_membuat Hyukjae terlonjak senang. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya dapat terkekeh geli, kedua wanita itu kembali melangkah menyusuri sepanjang jalan Senado _Square_.

Kedua wanita itu berhenti saat melihat beberapa orang mengerumuni satu tempat di Senado _Square_, Sungmin dan Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu. Mata kedua wanita itu terbelalak saat melihat seorang lelaki tengah menyandera seorang wanita di sana, di tangan lelaki itu terlihat sebuah pisau lipat. Seringai terpatri di bibir lelaki itu, membuat beberapa orang yang ada di tempat itu bergidik melihatnya.

"Ya! Cepat lepaskan wanita itu!" bentak Sungmin, lelaki itu tertawa mendengar bentakan Sungmin. Tatapan mengejek di layangkan lelaki itu pada Sungmin, membuat wanita itu geram melihatnya. Segera wanita itu berjalan mendekati pria itu, bersiap menendang lelaki itu, namun sebelum Sungmin menendang lelaki itu seseorang tengah mendahuluinya menendang lelaki itu.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak melihat Hyukjae menendang lelaki itu, kini wanita itu melayangkan tangannya memukul pundak lelaki itu. Membuat lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur. Kaget! Sungmin sungguh kaget melihat Hyukjae bisa _martial art_, sungguh tidak bisa di bayangkan jika melihat paras wanita itu yang begitu anggun.

Hyukjae tersenyum sinis terhadap lelaki yang sekarang tengah menggerang kesakitan di tanah, di ambilnya tas wanita yang tadi sempat di sandera oleh lelaki itu. "Jika kau ingin melawanku, belajarlah lebih lama lagi" ucapnya dingin pada lelaki itu sebelum membalikan badannya. Hyukjae melangkah mendekati wanita yang sempat di sandera oleh lelaki itu.

"_Are you ok_?" Tanya Hyukjae seraya mengembalikan tas wanita itu, kepala wanita itu mengangguk perlahan. "_I'm ok_!" ucap wanita itu seraya tersenyum tipis. Mendengar hal itu Hyukjae hanya dapat tersenyum kecil, di balikannya badannya. Kembali menatapan tajam pada sosok lelaki yang masih pada posisinya; Tersungkur di tanah. "Dasar bodoh! Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi sebelum aku menghabisimu!" ucapnya dingin dan tajam, lelaki itu segera berdiri dari posisinya dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hyukjae kembali membalikan badannya dan melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang terdiam mematung sedari tadi, dahi Hyukjae berkerut mendapati tinggkah aneh wanita di depannya ini. Di lambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin. "Sungmin-_ssi_" wanita itu tersentak mendengar suara Hyukjae, dilihatnya tangan Hyukjae yang masih setia melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. "Nn_—__Ne_, Hyukjae-ssi. _Waeyo_?" Hyukjae terkekeh geli mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang gugup. "_Anio, gwaenchana. Kajja_!" segera Hyukjae menarik tangan Sungmin, membawa wanita itu melangkah meninggalkan keramaian orang yang menatap takjub pada mereka.

"Kau semakin hebat _agasshi_" ucap seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi mengikuti kedua wanita itu, lelaki itu berdiri di antara beberapa orang yang berkerumun di tempat kejadian tadi, lelaki itu segera melangkah mengikuti Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

0o0o0

"_Gomawo_ atas jalan-jalannya Hyukjae-_ssi_" Sungmin sedikit membungkukan badannya kepada Hyukjae, kini kedua wanita itu tengah berada di persimpangan jalan di Senado square. "Jangan terlalu formal denganku Sungmin-_ssi_, kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk saja" ucap Hyukjae atau Hyukkie, wanita itu sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin yang terlalu formal padanya. "_Arrasseo_ Hyukkie, _geuleohdamyeon_ kau bisa memanggilku Minnie saja" Hyukkie tersenyum mendengar hal itu, kepala wanita itu mengangguk semangat.

"Ne Minnie, tapi apa kau yakin tidak mau kembali ke hotel?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ne, aku tidak akan kembali kesana. Di sana terlalu mahal, aku tidak punya cukup uang jika menginap di sana Hyukkie"

_Lagi pula, tidak ada gunanya aku di sana jika 'dia' tidak mengindahkanku_

Hyukkie hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah mendengar perkataan Sungmin padanya. "_Arrasseo_, sampai ketemu lagi. _Na galkhe_" wanita itu segera melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin di ujung gang senado Square. "_Juuishimhae_" gumam Sungmin lirih. Wanita itu menghela nafas gusar, di langkahkannya kaki mungilnya menuju gang sempit itu.

Sungmin tersentak kaget merasakan seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang, tangan mungil Sungmin bergerak melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Tak Mengindahkan pemberontakan Sungmin, orang itu segera menyeret Sungmin menuju gang kecil. Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat saat merasakan jemari seseorang bergerak mengelus pipi _chubby_nya dari belakang.

"Kau takut _eoh_?" bisik orang itu _seduktif_, membuat tubuh Sungmin bergetar ketakutan. Wanita itu ingin melihat orang itu, tapi matanya segera ditutup oleh tangan orang yang menyeretnya tadi. Bulir bening menetes dari kedua kelopak mata itu, sungguh Sungmin sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Perlahan tangan yang menutupi matanya terlepas, segera Sungmin membalikan badannya berniat melihat orang yang membekapnya tadi. Manik _foxy_ itu terbelalak lebar melihat seseorang tengah menyeringai menatapnya.

0o0o0

Hyukkie berjalan dengan santai menelusuri gang sempit di sekitar Senado _Square_, senyum manis kadang tercipta menghiasi bibirnya. Wanita itu terus melangkah tanpa mengindahkan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Kau mau kemana _agasshi_?" Hyukkie menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara seseorang menegurnya, segera wanita itu membalikan badannya menatap seorang pria yang terus mengikutinya. Mata Hyukkie terbelalak menatap lelaki itu.

"_NEO_!"

TBC/END?

Dictionary (hanya untuk bahasa korea yang penting)

_yeogiseo mwohaneungeoya? :_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

_Joesonghabnida :_ Maaf (formal)

_Geunyang : _Hanya saja

_Juuishimhae : _Hati-hati di jalan

Penjelasan : 212.49 MOP itu setara dengan 30000 WON (KRW) atau

**Annyeong readerdeul, saya datang membawa chapie 3 FF ini*nari SFS#plakk.**

**Mianhae saya lambat mengupdate FF ini, ini di karenakan saya sedikit sibuk 2 hari ini. Jadi belum bisa mengupdate FF ini dalam waktu cepat, tapi saya janji ini yang terakhir. Dan saya akan mengupdate FF ini setiap 2 hari sekali, itupun jika yang mereview FF ini banyak. Jika tidak, mungkin sy akan mengupdate FF ini dalam jangka waktu yang sedikit lebih lama.**

**Karena jujur saya lagi-lagi merasa sedikit kecewa terhadap review FF ini, padahal sebenarnya visitors FF ini berjumlah lebih dari 1000 orang, tapi yang review bahkan tidak mencapai setengahnya. Hal ini sungguh membuat saya kecewa, karena saya merasa para reader tidak menghargai karya saya. Jadi mohon para SIDER dapat mereview FF ini, karena hal itu dapat meyemangati saya dalam membuat FF ini^^**

**Ok! Saya mau balas review dulu ne~**

**Special Thank's To:**

**Ahel, kyurin Minnie, Evil Thieves, ANAKNYADONGHAE, BbuingBbuing137,**

**coffeewie kyumin, mayacassielf, ibchoco, Lee minnie, KMS kyuminshiper, vina8402,**

**Choi Hyekyung, vicsprkyu4ever, nodomi, fe89, veeleeee, mitade13, yukishima7, KimShippo, and SIDER**

**Ahel : nyehehe^^ mungkin bakalan nyesek ceritanya ditunggu aja ne~ ini udah update, kilat nggak? Kalau nggak mianhae ne~*bow.**

**kyurin Minnie : iya si Kyu di lempar aja ke sungai*plakk. Cast untuk ummanya Kyu bakal di munculin di chapie depan, ditunggu aja ne~^^ gomawo udah review**

**Evil Thieves : nyehehe*ketawa nista#plak. Si Umin nggak mau sama Kyu, dia maunya sama aku*di mutilasi kyuhyun. Ini udah lanjut gomawo udah review^^**

**ANAKNYADONGHAE : hehehe iya aku terinspirasi sama drakor itu, soalnya karakter Jun pyo agak mirip ama Kyu sih ._. hmm… Mami Hyuk ya? aku pikir2 dulu ne*plakk. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review^^**

**BbuingBbuing137 : pendek yah? Ntar aku coba panjangin lagi deh di chapie depan^^ ntar si Ming bakal nginap di rumah aku^^ hehehe*plakk. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ne~^^**

**coffeewie kyumin : iya, ff ini memang terinspirasi dari darkor bbf. Kan udah ada keterangannya chapiter kemarin, mungkin chingu nggak baca. Hehehe^^ ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review nee~^^**

**mayacassielf : nyahaha ^0^ jangan, kalau Ming langsung terjang si Kyu. Entar Kyunya mati, terus ffnya nggak lanjut lagi dong. Hehehe^^ ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ne~^^**

**ibchoco : ceritanya pendek? Aigooo.. mianhae ne~ nanti aku coba panjangin di chapie depan ^^V**

**Lee minnie : ini udah lanjut, ah! Aku line 97 saengi. 15 .yo^^**

**KMS kyuminshiper : pendek ya? chapter depan author panjangin deh^^ iya, ming kasian banget. Udah tabok aja si Kyu*plakk. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ne~^^**

**vina8402 : wanita yang bareng Kyu itu saya*plakk. Aigooo…! Pertanyaan chingu bakal di jawab di chaper depan. Sabar ne~^^ ini udah lanjut, kilat nggak?**

**Choi Hyekyung : aigoo! Aku juga belum tahu ini bakal KyuMin atau nggak eon, belum tahu juga ini bakal happy ending atau sad ending*di tabok. Ini udah lanjut eon, mianhae lama update*bow.**

**vicsprkyu4ever : nado annyeong*lambai2. Aigooo..! gomawo udah bilang ffnya bagus jadi senang*senyum2 sendiri#plakk. Ini udah lanjut, kilat nggak?**

**nodomi : gomawo udah memfavoritekan ff ini ne~*cipok#plakk.**

**fe89 :hehehe iya si Kyu emang setan*di tabok Kyuhyun. kurang panjang ne eon? Aigooo..! miannhae, chapter depan pasti aku panjangin^^ ah! Iya benda persegi itu memang paspor, hehehe^^ maklum author mudeng*plakk. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ne~^^**

**veeleeee : ini udah lanjut^^ aigooo..! chingu penasaran ya? nyehehe, para author emang suka bikin pensaran. Termasuk saya*di bantai reader.**

**mitade13 : yahh… jangan galau dong, kalau mau galau aku ikutan yah*di tabok. Hah! Emang ada ff Waiting For You versi HaeHyuk? Aigoo.. aku belum pernah baca tu ff^^ tapi ff ini terinspirasi sama drakor BBF, jadi beberapa scenenya agak mirip sama drakor itu^^ nyehehe^^ Hyukkie jadi siapa bakal di jelasin di chapie depan, tunggu aja ne~^^v aigooo.. jangan nangis dong chingu, ini aku kasih*nyodorin video KyuMin. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ne~**

**yukishima7 : aigooo..! kependekan yah? Chapter depan bakal aku panjangin deh^^ ini udah lanjut gomawo ne~**

**KimShippo : iya aku harap juga begitu TT^TT ini udah lanjut kilat nggak? Gomawo udah review ne~^^ mianhae pendek ne~ chapie depan author panjangin deh^^**

**ok! Author kan memperpanjang ff ini jika review ff ini meningkat, jika tidak. Mungkin panjang ff ini hanya segini-segini saja, atau mungkin bakal hiatus aja TT^TT mianhae tapi author terpaksa melakukan itu, karena sedikit kecewa dengan review kalian. Ok! Author nggak mau banyak bacot, pay pay readerdeul**

**Follow twitter author ne~**

** shinta_soohyun.**

**Author bakal follback kok^^ pay pay*lambai2.**

**REVIEW PLEASE…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Waiting For You**

**Genre : Hurt , Romance , Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin , KyuHyuk , Minho, and etc.**

**Part : 4/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch , Miss Typo**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya menyalurkan inspirasi melalui cerita, ff ini hanya pelampiasan khayalan saya yang terlalu tinggi. Jadi apabila anda semua tidak menyukai ff ini saya harap anda tidak usah membacanya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary : Cinta adalah satu kata semu yang mengandung seribu makna, satu kata yang dapat membuat duniamu seakan berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Satu kata yang dapat membuat dirimu senang maupun sedih di saat bersamaan, bagaimana jika cinta yang kau harapkan tidak seperti itu?**

**Music :** **헤어지는****날****(A Good bye) By Super Junior**

"Kau mau kemana _agasshi_?" Hyukkie menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara seseorang menegurnya, segera wanita itu membalikan badannya menatap seorang pria yang terus mengikutinya. Mata Hyukkie terbelalak menatap lelaki itu.

"_NEO_!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis menatap wajah hyukkie, yeah! Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang selalu mengikuti hyukkie dari bus hingga sekarang, lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah wanita itu. "_Annyeonghaseyo agasshi_" ucap lelaki itu seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Park _ahjussi_, _yeogiseo mwohaneungeoya_?" Hyukkie terlihat sedikit gugup menatap lelaki yang di panggil 'Park _ahjussi_' olehnya, terlihat dari jemarinya meremas ujung bajunya.

"Aku datang menjemputmu _agasshi_" mata Hyukkie terbelalak mendengar pernyataan lelaki yang merupakan _bodyguard_nya itu. Kepala wanita itu menggeleng cepat seolah menyatakan dia tidak setuju dengan pernyataan itu.

"_SHIRREO...!_" pekik Hyukkie, membuat bodyguardnya menggelengkan kepala gusar. Yah! Lelaki paruh baya itu tahu bahwa untuk membujuk wanita di depannya ini cukup sulit. "Tapi kau harus pulang _agasshi_, jangan pergi keluar tanpa pengawasan" nada lembut Park _ahjussi _sedikit membuat Hyukkie tenang, di tatapnya lelaki paruh baya yang tengah menatapnya dengan teduh.

"_Geundhe_, aku masih mau liburan _ahjussi_" lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum mendengar suara manja wanita yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri itu, telapak tangan lelaki itu bergerak mengelus lembut pundak Hyukkie, menyalurkan perasaan hangat lewat elusan itu.

"Kau masih bisa liburan _agasshi_" Hyukkie membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Park _ahjussi_, di tatapnya manic lelaki paruh baya itu dengan penuh harap. "_Jinjja_?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang melengking, membuat Park_ ahjussi_ terkekeh geli melihat reaksi wanita di depannya. Lelaki paruh baya itu menganguk sekilas sebagai jawaban. "_Ne_, tapi kau harus pergi dengan _bodyguard_ yang lain _agasshi_" wanita itu mengangguk semangat mendengar hal itu, di peluknya lelaki paruh baya itu erat.

"_Gomawo_ Park _ahjussi_" lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut mendapati tingkah manja Hyukkie. "_Ne_, jangan pergi tanpa pengawasan lagi _arra!_" ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. "_Arrasseo_, kau memang _namja_ terbaik setelah _appa_ku. Park _ahjussi_" ucap Hyukkie setelah melepaskan pelukannya, kedua orang itu melangkah bersama meninggalkan gang itu.

0o0o0

Manik _foxy_ Sungmin terbelalak lebar melihat lelaki yang tengah menyeringai di depannya, nafas wanita itu tercekat. "Yy_—_Yesung _oppa_" ucap Sungmin gugup, diliriknya dua orang lelaki yang berdiri di samping Yesung. Kedua lelaki itu tersenyum jahil kepadanya. "_Ya!_ kenapa kalian ada di sini _eoh?_" bentak Sungmin geram, sungguh wanita itu sangat kesal sekarang. Ketiga lelaki itu sungguh membuat dirinya ketakutan tadi, di tatapnya tajam ketiga lelaki yang tertawa melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"_Aigoo…_ Aku tidak mengira dia akan ketakutan" ucap Donghae memegangi perutnya yang keram akibat tertawa terlalu keras, Sungmin menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat jelas di pipi putihnya. Membuat ketiga lelaki itu tertawa semakin keras. "_Ya! geumanhae_" bentak Sungmin, wanita itu menatap tajam ketigga lelaki di depannya. "_Arrasseo_ Min, kami hanya bercanda" ucap Donghae di sertai kekehan kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini _eoh?_" Tanya Sungmin_—_lagi_—_manik foxynya menatap penuh selidik pada ketiga sahabatnya itu_—_dan sahabat Kyuhyun_—_menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Kami mengikutimu" Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya beralih menatap Minho yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya. "Mengikutiku?" gumam Sungmin lirih, wanita itu menatap bingung kepada sosok Minho yang mengangguk mendengar gumamannya.

"_Ne_, kami mengikutimu, bahkan kita berada di pesawat yang sama saat kemari"

"Tapi aku tidak melihat kalian"

"Itu karena kami hebat!" ucap Donghae bangga, lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya membuat Sungmin menatap tajam padanya. Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Minho, kesal? Tentu saja! Wanita itu merasa di permainkan oleh ketiga lelaki yan telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama itu, Sungmin membalikan badannya melangkah kesal meninggalkan ketiga lelaki itu.

"Minnie-_ah!_ Kau sudah bertemu dengan bocah itu?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara_—_pertanyaan_—_ Donghae, wanita itu membalikan badannnya menatap ke arah ketiga lelaki itu. senyum_—_terpaksa_—_di ulaskannya di bibir mungilnya. "_Ne_" ucapnya singkat.

_Aku memang telah bertemu dengannya, meskipun hanya melihat wajahnya…_

"_Jinjja?_ Bagaimana dengan bocah _pabbo_ itu?" Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengar ejekan Donghae untuk Kyuhyun, wanita itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. Manik _foxy_ itu terpejam seolah berusaha mengingat wajah lelaki yang dicintainya. "Dia semakin tampan" ucapnya tulus, senyum kecil terpatri di wajah manis Sungmin.

"_Keundhe_, kau mau kemana Min?" Sungmin kembali menatap ketiga lelaki itu, pertanyaan Yesung sedikit membuatnya kaget. Di tatapnya lelaki yang tengah menatap balik padanya, jari telunjuk lelaki itu mengarah pada koper yang sedang di bawa Sungmin. Seolah menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Ah! I_—__Igo_, aku mau mencari penginapan" ucapnya sedikit kikuk, tangan wanita itu bergerak mengelus tengkuk lehernya sendiri. Dahi yesung berkerut mendengar pernyataan Sungmin, tak lama senyum manis terpatri di wajah tampan lelaki itu. "Baiklah, kau akan ikut bersama kami" wanita itu membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar pernyataan_—_lebih tepatnya perintah_—_Yesung, kepala wanita itu menggeleng mendengarnya. Membuat dahi ketiga lelaki itu berkerut.

"_Wae?_ Kami juga ingin bertemu bocah itu, jadi kau harus ikut dengan kami _arra_!" mata Sungmin semakin membulat mendengar perintah mutlak Donghae, sungguh! Wanita itu belum siap untuk bertemu Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Hajiman__—_"

"_Arrasseo, kajja!_" Sungmin tersentak kaget saat ketiga lelaki itu langsung menyeretnya, wanita itu tidak bisa lagi menghindar di bawah kukungan Donghae dan Minho. Sementara Yesung berjalan dengan santai di depan mereka. "Ikuti saja kami, Min" Sungmin beralih menatap Minho yang tengah berbisik lirih di telinganya, lelaki itu tersenyum hangat seolah berniat menenangkan Sungmin. Mambuat wanita itu hanya pasrah di seret kedua lelaki itu.

0o0o0

Seorang lelaki berkulit pucat terlihat tengah menatap kosong pada layar laptopnya, jemari lelaki sama sekali tidak bergerak menyentuh _keyboard_ laptop itu. Terlihat sekali lelaki itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu, pikiran lelaki itu kembali terpusat pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Cho Kyuhyun… yah! Lelaki itu tengah memikirkan pertemuannya dengan wanita itu, di saat wanita itu menatapnya. Yah! Kyuhyun memang melihat Sungmin di kasino hotel tadi, tangan lelaki itu bergerak perlahan membuka laci meja nakas tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Di ambilnya sebuah pigura yang ada di laci meja itu, lelaki itu menatap kosong pada gambar yang ada di pigura itu.

Gambar dirinya bersama seorang wanita dengan tangan saling bertaut satu sama lain tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera, gambar dirinya dengan…

Sungmin…

Lelaki itu segera mengembalikan pigura itu ke dalam laci meja nakas, kembali Kyuhyun melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard laptopnya, wajah itu kembali terlihat serius mengerjakan tugas perusahaan.

'cklek'

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, lelaki itu segera tersenyum menatap _noona_nya yang bediri di depan pintu. "_Waeyo noona?_" wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dongsaengnya itu, di tatapnya tajam sosok dongsaengnya yang tengah memasang ekspresi polos. Cho Ahra_—__noona_ Kyuhyun_—_berjalan mendekati sosok Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap dirinya.

"_Ya!_ kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat acara tadi _eoh?_" bentaknya kasar, telapak tangan wanita itu memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Sungguh! Wanita itu begitu kesal saat adiknya menyeretnya menjauhi kasino hotel dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di dekat gondola. Ahra menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di atas sofa tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"_Mianhae noona_" wanita itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar permintaan maaf Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak tulus, lihat saja lelaki itu sekarang! Lelaki itu tengah memamerkan _evil smirks_ pada dirinya.

"Menyebalkan!" umpat Ahra kesal, Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh mendengar hal itu. Sejenak atmosfir di antara mereka menjadi hening, Kyuhyun kembali sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Lelaki itu mengindahkan sosok _noona_nya yang tengah menatap dirinya kesal karena di acuhkan.

"_Eomma_ memanggilmu Kyu" jemari lelaki itu berhenti bergerak saat mendengar penuturan noonanya, di pandanginya sosok noonannya dengan dahi berkerut. "Memanggilku?" gumamnya dengan dahi berkerut, Ahra memutar bola matanya kesal melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu. Kepala wanita itu mengangguk sebagai awaban dari gumaman Kyuhyun.

"_Arrasseo_, aku akan menemuinya" lelaki itu segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, kakinya melangkah santai meninggalkan _noona_nya yang tengah memandang dirinya sendu, wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju layar laptop adiknya. Jemari lentiknya bergerah lincah di atas keyboard laptop, wanita itu begitu gesit melanjutkan tugas dongsaengnya.

Sejenak Ahra mengalihkan pandangan menatap laci meja nakas yang belum tertutup sempurna, di tariknya laci meja nakas itu. Tangan mungil wanita itu bergerak mangambil pigura itu, jemari lentiknya bergerak mengelus gambar yang ada di pigura itu. Senyum miris terpatri di kedua belah bibir wanita itu.

"_Mianhae_ Sungmin-_ah_" gumamnya lirih. Ahra segera meletakan kembsli pigure itu ke laci meja nakas.

0o0o0

Seorang wanita paruh baya itu terlihat tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya, sesekali dia tertawa kecil dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Ah! _Ne, geroum_ mereka pasti cocok"

"…"

"_Ani!_ Dia sangat cantik" ucap wanita paruh baya itu, _orbs_ bening itu menatap gambar yang ada di pigura yang sedang digenggamnya. Wanita paruh baya itu_—_Cho Heechul_—_tersenyum kecil melihat gamabr seorang wanita di pigura itu.

"…"

"_Ye_, mereka pasti cocok"

'cklek'

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke arah pintu, di tatapnya sejenak sosok anaknya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu itu. "_Ah! jeosonghabnida_, saya harus pergi. Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti" segera Heechul mengakhiri panggilannya, setelah mengatakan itu.

Wanita itu kembali menatap pada sosok anaknya yang tengah menatap bingung pada tingkahnya tadi. "_Eomma_ memanggilku?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat _eomma_nya sudah mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa ruangan, wanita itu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Tangan mulusnya beralih menepuk sofa di sampingnya seolah memerintahkan anaknya untuk duduk. Kyuhyun segera mendudukan dirinya di sebelah _eomma_nya.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, kedua orang itu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. "Kita akan kembali ke Korea minggu depan" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan menatap sosok _eomma_nya, lelaki itu menatap eommanya tidak percaya membuat Heechul tersenyum lembut. Jemari lentik wanita paruh baya itu bergerak mengelus rambut _dark blonde_ anaknya.

"_Wae?_ Kau tidak mau kembali ke Korea?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan mendengar pertanyaan _eomma_nya, lelaki itu merebahkan kepalanya dipaha _eomma_nya. Manik _onxy_ itu terpejam menikmati belaian eommanya di kepalanya. "_Ani_, aku ingin segera kembali ke Korea" ucapnya masih dengan mata terpejam, Heechul tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan wanita itu_ arrasseo?_" lelaki itu menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. Dapat dilihatnya _eomma_nya yang tengah menatap tajam padanya.

"Ingatlah Kyu, kau kemari untuk melanjutkan bisnis _appa_mu. Kau tidak inginkan bisnis yang _appa_mu jalankan selama bertahun-tahun harus gagal karenamu? Biarkanlah _appa_mu tenang di surga, jangan membuat dia merasa gagal dalam menjalankan bisnisnya selama ini" Kyuhyun termenung sejenak mendengar penuturan _eomma_nya, pikiran lelaki itu kembali berpusat pada _appa_nya. Sosok lelaki yang sangat di sayanginya, lelaki yang telah pergi meninggalkannya dengan keluarganya. Mengingat hal itu sungguh membuat hatinya miris.

Lelaki itu kembali menatap sosok _eomma_nya, senyum lembut di ulaskanya di kedua belah bibirnya, lelaki itu begitu menyayangi wanita yang sekarang tengah menatap lembut padanya. Wanita yang selalu menututnya hingga sekarang, merubahnya menjadi Kyuhyun yang sukses.

"_Arrasseo_ _eomma_, aku tidak akan mengecewakan _appa_ dan _eomma_" wanita paruh baya tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, di peluknya sosok anaknya erat. Menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya lewat pelukan itu.

Kedua orang itu saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. "Kalau begitu eomma akan mengurus kepulangan kita minggu depan" ucap Heechul, wanita itu melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk di sofa.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas gusar, kepala lelaki itu bergerak kearah pigura yang melekat di dinding. Di tatapnya pigura _appa_nya yang sedang tersenyum, perlahan senyum tipis terpatri di bibir lelaki itu. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu _appa_" gumamnya.

0o0o0

"Jadi kapan kau akan bertemu Kyuhyun lagi?" di ruangan itu terlihat empat orang sedang duduk dengan santai di sofa yang berada di ruangan yang ada di The Venetian hotel, ketiga lelaki itu terlihat sedang menatap _intens_ pada sesosok wanita di sana. Sungmin, wanita yang sedang di tatap _intens_ oleh ketiga lelaki itu sedikit merasa risih.

"_Molla_" ucapnya singkat, ketiga lelaki itu menatap tajam padanya. "Kau tidak bertemu dengannya'kan?" tubuh Sungmin menengang mendapat pertanyaan penuh selidik dari Donghae, wanita itu menundukan kepalanya kikuk. Di gigitnya bibirnya gelisah, manik _foxy_nya bergerak liar tanda kalau dia sedang gelisah.

"Min?" wanita itu tersentak kaget mendengar suara Yesung, di tengadahkan kepalanya menatap Minho. Seolah meminta pertolongan di antara desakan ini, wanita itu sedikit kesal saat melihat Minho hanya menggelang perlahan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya! jawab" Bentak Donghae kesal, lelaki itu sungguh tidak sabar mendengar jawaban wanita di depan mereka ini. "Ss_—_Sebenarnya aku tidak bertemu langsung dengannya, aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh" nada suara wanita itu sedikit bergetar pertanda kalau dia sedikit takut, wanita itu perlahan menatap wajah ketiga lelaki itu. Menunggu respon mereka atas apa yang dirinya katakan.

Ketiga elaki itu menghela nafas gusar mendengar penuturan Sungmin. "Lalu apakah dia melihatmu" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya perlahan menjwab pertanyaan Yesung, wanita itu meremas ujung bajunya resah melihat Donghae yang tampak menggeram marah.

"Bocah bodoh itu sudah berubah!" desis Donghae geram, tangan lelaki itu terkepal erat membuat buku-bukunya memutih. Segera lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya, melihat itu Sungmin segera berdiri mencgah Donghae yang akan melangkah keluar.

Wanita itu takut jika Donghae akan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menghajar lelaki itu, sungguh Sungmin tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Melihat tatapan memelas Sungmin membuat Donghae mengurungkan niatnya, kembali lelaki itu mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. Jemarinya bergerak memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Brengsek!" desisnya geram.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakuakn Min?" Sungmin beralih menatap Yesung yang kembali bertanya padanya, wanita itu melirik ponselnya mencari ID kontak seseorang. "Aku akan menemuinya" ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis, jemari lentik Sungmin bergerak lincah di atas layar _touchscreen_ ponselnya.

_To : EvilKyu_

_Kyu, bisakah kita bertemu? Aku menunggumu di gondola besok pagi, aku harap kau datang. Saranghae nae Kyunnie^^_

Jemari lentik itu segera menekan tombol hijau di layar _touchscreen_nya, di tatapnya ketiga lelaki yang sedangmenatap lembut padanya. "Berjuanglah Min" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Yesung, wanita itu menggepalkan tangannya ke udara "_Fighting!_" pekiknya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ketiga lelaki itu tertawa keras membuat Sungmin juga ikut tertawa bersama. Wanita itu ingin sedikit menikmati malam ini, melepaskan semua pikiran yang seolah memberatkannya. Biarlah wanita melepaskan semua bebannya malam ini, yah! Hanya malam ini…

0o0o0

Pagi yang cerah, perlahan kelopak mata Sungmin terbuka saat sinar matahari memaksa masuk lewat celah jendela; membuat perempuan itu membuka kelopak matanya menampakan _foxy_ bening didalamnya. Terlihat perempuan itu mengerjabkan matanya mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina mata indah itu. Perlahan wanita itu bangun dari posisinya, merenggangkan sedikit tubuhnya yang kaku semalaman.

Diliriknya jam yang berada di meja nakas, mata wanita itu membulat melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05.00 KTS. "_Aishh…!_ Bagaimana aku bisa bangun sesiang ini, aku akan bertemu Kyuhyun. _pabbo_ Sungmin" rutuknya kesal, segera wanita itu berlari ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Menarik handuk yang tergantung di samping pintu kamar mandi itu. Mencoba mandi secepat mungkin.

0o0o0

Sungmin kini tengah berada di sebuah jembatan kecil dekat gondola, senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya saat menatap pemandangan yang ada di sekitar gondola itu. 'hening' hanya itulah satu kalimat yang terlintas di benaknya saat melihat suasana di sekitar gondola, hanya dirinyalah yang ada di tempat itu pagi ini. Yah! Mengingat ini masih sangat pagi untuk orang-orang keluar dari selimut mereka, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sungmin.

Wanita itu tengah menunggu seseorang pagi ini, mengingat hal itu sungguh membuatnya gugup. Berkali-kali wanita menghela nafas mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya lewat helaan nafas itu. Manik _foxy_ Sungmin beralih menatap jam yang melingkar manis di lengan kanannya, wanita itu sedikit cemas sekarang.

Sekarang sudah pukul 05.00 dan sosok yang di tunggu belum juga datang, senyum miris terpatri di wajah Sungmin. Wanita itu begitu merutuki kebodohannya, Kyuhyun bakal tidak membalas pesannya semalam. Bagaimana dia berpikir Kyuhyun akan datang. 'bodoh' mungkin hanya itu yang bisa wanita itu ucapkan dari kedua belah bibirnya.

_Sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan datang_

Sungmin berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat seluet tubuh seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. Kembali kegugupan melanda wanita itu, di ukirkannya senyum canggung saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Sungmin sedikit terpana melihat wajah Kyuhyun, lelaki itu begitu tampan dengan kemeja berwarna _baby blue _yang di padukan dengan celana jeans di bawah lutut. Sungguh lelaki itu semakin tampan dari lima tahun lalu, kedua orang itu kini tengah saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, lama tidak bertemu" ucap Sungmin canggung, wanita itu menatap lembut pada sosok Kyuhyun yang menatap datar padanya. hati wanita itu sungguh sakit mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bagaimana kabarmu?" mengindahkan perasaan sakit yang membuncah di hatinya, Sungmin kembali bertanya. Di ulaskannya senyum manis pada sosok lelaki yang masih bergeming di tempatnya, Kyuhyun masih menatap datar pada sosok Sungmin. Lelaki itu mengambil langkah mendekati Sungmin.

"Aku baik" ucapnya singkat dengan nada datar, Sungmin melebarkan senyumnya mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun. "Baguslah" ucap Sungmin lembut, sejenak suasana hening mengelilingi kedua orang itu. Sungmin mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang seperti akan keluar saat itu juga jika tidak tulang dan daging yang melindunginya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, sebenarnya_—_"

"Lupakan saja" dahi Sungmin berkerut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang sedikit tabu baginya, wanita itu menatap bingung pada sosok Kyuhyun yang masih menatap datar padanya. "Lupakan saja janjiku lima tahun yang lalu padamu" nada dingin itu begitu membuat hati Sungmin sakit, wanita itu begitu sakit mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun padanya. Senyum miris terpatri di wajah wanita itu, di tatapnya sosok Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya datar.

"_Wae?_" lirihya, Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Membuat hati wanita itu semakin sakit. "Karena kau sudah tidak mencintaimu" wanita itu membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, bulir bening itu telang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bersiap keluar jika wanita itu tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Sungmin terkekeh lirih menanggapi kalimat Kyuhyun, di tatapnya kembali sosok lelaki itu. Menggeleng perlahan sebagai jawaban atas penuturan Kyuhyun. "_Wae?_ Kau sudah mencintai orang lain?" kaki mungil itu melangkah perlahan mendekati sosok lelaki itu, di raihnya tangan Kyuhyun. menggenggam tangan itu erat.

"_Ani_, aku hanya merasa kau tidak pantas untukku. Aku kaya dan tampan, aku memiliki pendidikan yang tinggi. Masih banyak wanita yang menginginkanku, dan kenapa aku harus bertahan dengan dirimu yang bahkan sangat jauh di bawahku. Cih! Sungguh tidak pantas" bulir bening yang sedari tadi di tahan oleh wanita itu mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya, hati wanita itu sungguh sakit mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang dingin dan tak berperasaan.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Kyuhyun tertawa sinis mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, lelaki itu menatap remeh pada sosok wanita itu. "_Ne_, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Jadi kita akhiri saja Sungmin-_ssi_, ah! aku masih ada pekerjaan. Aku harus pergi sekarang, jaga dirimu Sungmin-_ssi_" lelaki itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya setelah mengatakan hal itu, meninggalkan sosok wanita yang sekarang tengah menatap sendu padanya.

Bulir bening itu semakin deras mengingat semua kalimat yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya, tangan mungil wanita itu bergerak mencengkram dadanya berniat mengurangi rasa sakit yang kian membuncah. Sakit! Sungguh sakit mengingat semua kejadian yang mereka alami tadi, tangisan Sungmin semakin keras mengingat saat kalimat Kyuhyun kembali muncul di benaknya. Kalimat yang sungguh mengejek dan meremehkan dirinya, kalimat yang keluar dari bibir kekasih_—_mantan kekasihnya.

Mengingat hal itu kembali membuatnya tersenyum miris dalam tangisnya, Kyuhyun bukan lagi kekasihnya. Kalimat itu keluar sendiri dari bibir lelaki itu tadi, kalimat yang menyatakan hubungan mereka berakhir. Sungguh bodoh dirinya masih menganggap Kyuhyun masih kekasihnya.

_Bodoh! Kau bahkan masih menganggap dia kekasihmu, hah! Betapa bodohnya kau Lee Sungmin…_

TBC/END?

**Special Thank's To :**

**nahanakyu, Ahel, KyuMin Is Real, Sunghyunnie, hyuknie, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, fzkhrfa, Evil Thieves, kyurin minnie, Kyumin addict, ANAKNYADONGHAE, sansan, vicsparkyu4ever, BbuingBbuing137, , beibhy kyuminalways89, mayacassielf, Keys47, nikyunmin, KimShippo, Lee Shurri.**

**Annyeong author pabbo dan seksoy datang lagi*tebar bunga#plakk* ok! Karena takut di chapie ini kepanjangan jadi author nggak bisa bales review kalian semua chingudeul, mianhae*bow. Jadi author bales reviewnya yang penting-penting aja ne~^^**

**R : FF ini kok mirip sama drama BBF?**

**A : karena author terinspirasi dari drama itu, jadi memang ada beberapa scene yang mirip. Tapi author hanya terinspirasi dan bukan mengcopas dari drama itu, hal ini udah di jelaskan di chapter dua^^**

**R : Username author di FB Shinta Movic ya?**

**A : iya, itu username author^^**

**R : author nanti ada bakal ada Donghae ya?**

**A : iya, itu nae fishy udah muncul^^**

**Ok! Itu aja dulu, chapter pertanyaan yang lain bakal terjawab sendiri di chapter-chapter depan^^ **

**Thank's to :**

**Sunghyunnie, hyuknie, Puthri mala99, XxStarLitxX, , Lee Shurri, vina-fosa.**

**terimakasih buat yang udah memfollow author beserta cerita ini juga yang telah memfavoritekan author dan cerita ini^^*cipok#plakk***

**Follow twitter author ne~^^**

**shinta_soohyun**

**nanti author follback^^**

**saranghae readerdeul*lambai-lambai***

**REVIEW PLEASE…**


End file.
